That last little bit
by Beta Hero
Summary: Five times Oliver Queen died and one time he lived.
1. Survive

_**Title: **_The last little bit

_**Rating: **_Fiction-T

_**Summary: **_Five times Oliver Queen died and one time he lived.

_**Author Note: **_

_This fanficition is part of a little project I have for improving my writing and it will mostly contain actual scenes from 'Arrow' but don't worry, I'll divert from the series later on in the story. I've planned six chapters in this story based on the idea of five times Oliver Queen died and one time he lived. In every chapter there will be warnings in the author note for possible spoilers. For this chapter, there are no spoilers assuming you watched the pilot episode._

_Since this is part of a project to improve my writing I'd very much like comments on what can be improved. Every comment/review is welcome but I'm especially looking for comments on consistency of the characters (in respect to the series), spelling/grammar and word choice since I'm not a native speaker. Anyway, enjoy this first chapter!_

* * *

_Survive_

To Oliver it felt like it was so long ago that he watched the Queen Gambit break in half and sink to the bottom of the Chinese Sea, along with everyone not lucky enough to make it to the life raft. He wasn't sure how long they had been aimlessly floating around. The days had sort of blurred together as nothing happened other than an occasional exchange of words between the three survivors of the shipwreck.

Most of the time, Oliver just tried to sleep. It seemed to be the only way to escape the gloomy thoughts his mind lingered on when he was awake. His father had one arm wrapped tightly around him, keeping him warm and feeling somewhat safe.

On the side of the raft sat the captain of the Queen Gambit, balancing a knife between his fingers and an empty crate. He appeared to be dozing off. Oliver's father leaned in a little. "There is not enough for all of us." He said in a low voice. Oliver opened his eyes briefly, but didn't look at his father. "Save your strength." He replied as he closed his eyes again.

"You can survive this, make it home." His father paused briefly. "Make it matter, right my wrongs." He continued as Oliver was only half listening. "But you gotta live through this first." Oliver started to doze off again, his father anxiously shook him. "You hear me Olly? Do you hear me son?" Oliver looked briefly at his father, he didn't understand his sudden distress. "Just rest Dad." And he closed his eyes again.

His father nodded slowly. "Yeah…" Then he kissed his son's forehead before gently lifting him off his arm. Oliver barely noticed and just let his body slide to the side, leaning against the edge of the life raft.

He was startled by the sound of gunfire, followed by a splashing sound. Oliver's first instinct was to jump to his feet, but the unsteady floor prevented him from getting up. So he settled for crawling across the raft. "Dad?!" He stared at his father in shock.

"Survive." He told Oliver before placing the gun to his own head. Oliver saw the fear in his eyes before he pulled the trigger. "Nooo!" There was nothing he could do but watch his father fall to the floor of the raft. "Nooo!" He screamed, but there was no one left to hear.

Oliver now was the last survivor of the Queen Gambit, but looking at his father's body, he couldn't help but to feel as dead as he'd ever be.

* * *

_AN: Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave me a comment or review! _


	2. Trust

_**Author note: **_

_This was an awesome piece to write, thanks to the great acting in the scene described. It really gave me something to work with. In this piece there are spoilers for episode 16: death to rights. If you haven't seen it yet, I recommend to first watch this episode and then read this piece. Also, when this piece was written episode 16 was the last aired episode, so any inconsistencies with the episodes after that… Well, I'm just terribly sorry I'm no psychic. Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

_Trust_

He found Tommy standing right outside his father's private hospital room, deep in thought leaning against the wall. To any other it might seemed like Tommy didn't notice his best friend walking down the hall but Oliver hadn't missed the subtle eye movement. He threw away his empty coffee cup before approaching his friend.

Oliver wasn't sure what to expect. All he knew was that the relationship between him and his best friend had become more complicated after the events of today.

"My dad's gonna be okay, thanks to you." Tommy didn't look at Oliver, he just kept facing the wall opposite of the room. Oliver shook his head. "It's thanks to you." He simply replied as he stopped at his friend's side.

"I once asked you what happened to you on that island. You said a lot, that doesn't quite cover it." There was a slight tremor in his voice as he spoke the words. The island, there it was again. Oliver shook his head. "Tommy, I…" he began his explanation but he was cut short. "I saw you kill those guys who kidnapped us when you first got back didn't I?"

Oliver felt his heart sink. He had always assumed that Tommy had been unconscious during their encounter with their kidnappers when he first got back. Now that he came to think of it, he had only checked if Tommy was alive, he never checked whether he was conscious or not.

Tommy bowed his head. Oliver felt like their friendship would depend on what he had to say next but at the same time he found himself lost on what to say. So he resorted to the first thing that came to his mind. "I… I know you have a lot of questions." He started.

"Yeah." Tommy interrupted him again, then he paused and took a deep breath. "Yeah, but for now just the one." For the first time since the conversation had started Tommy looked at Oliver, tears glimmering in his eyes. "Where you ever gonna tell me?"

Oliver found himself caught completely off guard by the question and the look in Tommy's eyes. He had never seen his friend this hurt before, and it was because of him. He wanted to answer his question with yes so badly but he knew that would be another lie. At this point if just didn't seem right to fix things with yet another lie. He shook his head then he looked at Tommy. "No."

He felt horrible saying it, but it was the truth. He shook his head again. Tommy looked away and then nodded as if everything just became clear to him. Without saying another word he walked away. Leaving Oliver alone in the hallway, feeling like a part of him had just suddenly died.

* * *

_AN: Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave me a comment or review!_


End file.
